Cutter
|born = 32 BBYPage 4, Clone Trooper Birth Date |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black (Shaved) |eye color = Brown |rank = Private |role = Heavy weapons specialist |unit = Banks' squad |era(s) = Clone Wars }} Cutter was a clone trooper that served within the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. He served as a member of Sergeant Banks' squad. History Cutter was born on the water world of Kamino in the year 32 BBY. When the Clone Wars began, Cutter was deployed. However, unlike many of the troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic, Cutter differentiated himself from standard troopers by painting his armor a crimson color.The Clone Wars: The Enemy Within In 22 BBY, following the First Battle of Geonosis, Cutter was sent on a mission to Oznek under the direct command of Sergeant Banks and being directed by Commander Griebs Kishpaugh. Cutter was assigned to Banks' squad, alongside Syke, Ghost, Crazy Legs, and several other troopers. While Syke and Ghost mocked their new Sergeant for cleaning his armor, Cutter remained quiet. Banks admonished his insubordinate troopers and carried on cleaning. However, almost immediately afterward, their transport, a LAAT/i, was hit by enemy fire, forcing them to crash land, killing several of the troopers onboard, leaving only seven survivors left. The seven of them carried on until they set up a camp for the night. The troopers rested and assisted Crazy Legs, who had broken arm and leg in the crash as the pilot. The next morning, the troopers set off on their new assignment, given to them by Kishpaugh via comlink. Their new assignment being that they would disable the secret Separatist command center there. Leaving Crazy Legs there to rest, the six remaining troopers went on to proceed through the treacherous jungle. Crazy Legs was ambushed and killed shortly afterward, unbeknownst to the squad at the time. One of the troopers was attacked and eaten by a local carnivore, with the five survivors attempting to save him. However, they were unsuccessful in their attempt and were forced to retreat, leaving Banks, Cutter, Ghost, Syke, and an additional trooper. While travailing the forest, the five troopers managed to find a temple by accident, where all five would get captured and their weapons were taken. While being teased by their captors, one of their captors were shot by Separatist battle droids, who had been tracking them and had killed Crazy Legs. The captors began fighting against the droids, with Banks begging them to free them as they could assist in the battle. When their captors complied, Syke, Ghost, and Banks ran off to destroy the base, while Cutter and the other trooper remained and assisted in the battle. Cutter and the trooper assisted their former captors in the battle against the droids. It was later discovered that the mission was a falsehood all along, with Ghost killing Syke and collaborating with Kishpaugh in treasonous actions. Banks killed Ghost with a blaster bolt to the back of the head and captured Kishpaugh. Following the mission, the remainder of the squad - Banks, Cutter, and the trooper - were reassigned to serve under Jedi General Bultar Swan's command. Armor and Equipment Cutter possessed Phase I armor, while different from the standard trooper's armor, as it was marked with crimson markings covering his chest, shoulder pads, and helmet. Cutter also differed from normal troopers with his choice of weaponry. Cutter possessed what appeared to be RPS-6 rocket launcher that fired regular blaster bolts, as opposed to missiles. Personality and Traits Cutter is better known for being the gruffer member of the squad, being incredibly silent throughout the mission, with a few statements here and there. He remained intensely quiet except primarily to tell Banks that he and the other trooper would remain behind and cover them as Banks, Syke, and Ghost took over their actual mission. Appearances * The Clone Wars: The Enemy Within References Category:Clone troopers Category:Banks' squad